wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 27, 2019 NXT
The February 27, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 20, 2019. Episode summary Taynara Conti & Xia Li vs Vanessa Borne & Aliyah In Xia Li, Taynara Conti found a powerful ally to combat Vanessa Borne & Aliyah, the same duo that caused Conti headaches weeks ago. Although The Vision and The Battle Angel’s rule-breaking ways allowed them to get the upper hand against Conti after the Brazilian Superstar got off to a hot start, Li turned the tide once she entered the match. Showing her martial arts mastery, Li plowed through Aliyah with an array of kicks. Yet, she was caught flatfooted after Aliyah wisely tagged in Borne while the Chinese Superstar attempted an O’Connor roll. Borne & Aliyah then joined forces to stun Li with a vicious neckbreaker/backbreaker combination to seal the win, giving their chic combo a major win in their debut as a team. The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection brought the new Women’s Tag Team Titles to NXT The NXT Universe and, indeed, the NXT Women’s division received an up-close look at the brand-new WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles as champions The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection returned to Full Sail Live. Once the celebratory chants of "Welcome back!" finally settled down, Sasha Banks & Bayley vowed to make their titles the most talked-about championships in WWE. They put the NXT Superstars on notice, letting them know that The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection are ready to defend the titles all over the world, from Raw to SmackDown to NXT. Who will be the first black-and-gold team to rise to the task of challenging two of NXT’s most beloved alumni? Mia Yim vs Shayna Baszler Mia Yim had fire in her stomach and retribution on her mind as she fought NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler in a fiercely contested non-title match. Yet, all the determination in the world wasn’t enough to curtail Baszler’s warpath. Both Superstars incurred heavy damage. Baszler’s hand was a mess after her ground-and-pound strategy went awry and she accidentally punched the mat full-force, giving Yim an easy target. However, Baszler had a bull’s-eye of her own after The Head Baddie in Charge missed a kick and struck the steel ring steps, injuring her right leg (which was surgically repaired in 2017). Yim shrieked in pain as The Submission Magician mauled her weakened limb. Still, she mustered the strength to not only block the Kirifuda Clutch (breaking Baszler’s grip by going after the champion’s bad hand), but she even connected with Sole Food out of nowhere. The move would normally spell the end, but Yim was slow to make the cover, and Baszler kicked out at two. When Yim went for Protect Ya Neck moments later, Baszler showed her cunning, tripping the HBIC and once again cinching in the Kirifuda Clutch. Refusing to let her signature hold be broken twice in the same match, Baszler wrapped her legs around Yim’s arms and prevented her from busting the hold, and Yim’s tapout was inevitable. After such a gutsy display, Yim’s grit must be applauded. Just don’t expect Baszler to lead the slow clap; the meanspirited Queen of Spades is too busy imposing her will upon the NXT Women’s division. Results * Tag Team Match: Aliyah & Vanessa Borne defeated Taynara Conti & Xia Li * Singles Match: Shayna Baszler defeated Mia Yim Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Image gallery NXT_02202019sm_0683--b53ce27778d5347f7f30991e0cc5fff5.jpg NXT_02202019sm_0752--9f4a8b61716d6d50763ce8cb78575d87.jpg NXT_02202019sm_0951--cbab94d7a3624f9764b11c39b8e5f332.jpg NXT_02202019sm_0965--42a31586a8e88a3019b1e1929122eeea.jpg NXT_02202019sm_0980--3aefb23becbeb66b5f38c83249efa306.jpg 010_NXT_02202019sm_7480--acf7ca32687871cab47042a3ce0505d5.jpg 011_NXT_02202019sm_7529--00f2ad2699144bbccd94d4771cf32ea7.jpg 012_NXT_02202019sm_7607--43d2dda15b59effa909272aefb81555a.jpg 013_NXT_02202019sm_4895--fbad12c9d9e9e54854ed2369c4933a22.jpg 015_NXT_02202019sm_7630--a038acc8548a8b5ad72bd7c2db87e741.jpg 017_NXT_02202019sm_4942--0ae6113ecab7a7ede36a24fbe9b00ec0.jpg 018_NXT_02202019sm_7710--06a822fdb6b53fd33894f41a0f726b79.jpg 026_NXT_02202019sm_1752--d6ad67558eda0f3ee6ea665a4a3959ab.jpg 027_NXT_02202019sm_1762--618ab59ae7a2a4cd110764c9d30868f4.jpg 028_NXT_02202019sm_1778--d35d5bd36238b448fec9f8861d865348.jpg 029_NXT_02202019sm_1790--c88d74faa8713ce288cd7339b485e98d.jpg 030_NXT_02202019sm_1801--f484f5ce96d382d1ecc0339186918561.jpg 031_NXT_02202019sm_1862--e062b91863cb541d13ff70c4a5f293cc.jpg 032_NXT_02202019sm_1889--5dd0e4834f2558d72f2edd495929f36a.jpg 033_NXT_02202019sm_1912--a315bde0afa1f909912cf14c2404b8c6.jpg 034_NXT_02202019sm_1944--73c2a539bacfa6d30d72ab75d2fa4467.jpg 035_NXT_02202019sm_2008--2598d3fb6734b46824565125af2ec25c.jpg 036_NXT_02202019sm_2057--b2963e9a62666d55fedb9fd39aa97862.jpg 037_NXT_02202019sm_2037--e4a0f12d81d62b0ef008a8d31bebdf00.jpg 038_NXT_02202019sm_2075--a0c1a936771df955ad71058a24684513.jpg 039_NXT_02202019sm_2083--97afedacc74d40c1320f4855c8102369.jpg 040_NXT_02202019sm_2097--2ff9d38da6fdfc7ca6e91428ea0ec199.jpg Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Aliyah Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mia Yim Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Taynara Conti Category:Vanessa Borne Category:Xia Li